Ruby Mitchell (Wentworth)
"I do what I want you know.." Ruby Mitchell is, along with Marie Winter and Rita Connors, one of the three main new inmates who appear in Season 6. Aboriginal, she is transferred from J Block for causing troubles during a riot which saw some inmates of this part of the prison burn some equipment. Ruby is portrayed by Rarriwuy Hick Time At Wentworth In episode 6x01 She reveals she has arrived in Wentworth three months before (that means she was there even during the previous season, but never seen due to being in another block) and she still has six left in her sentence; she was charged for resisting an arrest. Since Allie and Ruby meet, there seems to be a good relationship between the two of them, involving flirting. After having an argument with Spike Baxter in the canteen, she will attack and hurt her severely in the showers, after being threatened. It is revealed that she is hiding a bigger crime who would have a sentence of some years. Later in the same episode, it is revealed as well that new inmate Rita Connors is her sister, and she managed to have herself arrested and come to Wentworth just in order to help Ruby. In episode 6x02, her boxing skills are noted by inmate Vicky Kosta while she is training with the heavy-bag. Hence, Kosta will force her to fight in an illegal match in the laundry against inmate Latham. After winning, Ruby gains the respect of the other inmates and is later paid a big amount of money. Mitchell suffers a nervous crisis while she is in the showers, and she is rescued by Allie. It is later stated by Rita that this illness is due to a car accident in the past. Rita will then ask Novak to keep an eye on her younger sister, avoiding that she gets into bigger troubles, especially if she cannot control her violent instincts. In episode 6x03, a friend comes to visit her and tells her about an important boxing tournament in the Philippines. Ruby gets completely fascinated by the idea of participating, so she accepts to be involved into Vicky's fighting club in order to gain money to leave for it. She states some conditions, though: fighting only with proper boxing rules (no kicks or other moves, only punches) and with proper equipment (gloves), and the 20% of the profits. Vicky accepts, in change of her deciding when and where to fight. Later, she fights against Spike and wins, but remains severely hurt due to Baxter hiding an iron fist under a boxing glove. She is later cured by her sister Rita. Her relationship with Allie keeps intensifying. Later in season 6 it's revealed that Ruby suffers from seizures and during a moment were she falls down the stairs and is taken to hospital it is revealed that she has been living with a brain aneurysm for some time. Linda Miles takes it on herself and informs Allie of the diagnosis and tells her to stop the fight. Ruby gets furious at Allie and says boxing is the only thing she has left. Later when Ruby wants to fight, its revealed that Rita is undercover deeply and will protect her and went as far as going into Ruby's fight and fighting Drago. Season 7 In season 7 Ruby waits and watches Rita come out of the slot and hugs her when she comes back into the compound. Ruby also reveals she's getting out soon and that she is still boxing. Ruby helps Boomer help Liz create her bucket list. Later Ruby reveals she has taken on Stang's charges to protect her sister. Ruby in episode 6 finally reveals to Marie that she killed Danny after he raped her friend. Ruby apologies and says she didn't mean to kill him, this is after Allie asked her if she killed Danny as Drago had left a note. Ruby is poisoned by Marie and Rita sees her walking around troubled, Ruby thinks she's about to have a seizure and asks Linda to help her to medical. Ruby is in medical as the doctor assesses her and says its not related to her epilepsy, she almost gets attacked by Marie when she is stopped by Vera. Ruby is released from medical and returns to her unit where Boomer's mother May decides it is a great idea to press the panic button, at the same time Ruby collapses again. Ruby in episode 7 undergoes immediate brain surgery to clip her brain aneurysm, but complications arise from it and they have to monitor her condition. Ruby finally wakes up with Rita beside her. Ruby later returns to the prison, and we find out that she may never box again, as she has weakness in her arm. Ruby returns to work unit where Allie tells officer Miles that Ruby is not alright. Ruby is taken to medical and locked in a medical cell when the prison goes into lockdown. Ruby survives the siege as she is locked in medical, but when she is told to move by officer Webb, she does so, but goes to find Marie. Ruby provokes Marie and Marie grabs Ruby almost slicing her throat, but is saved when Allie shoots Marie in the leg. Ruby later has to say goodbye to Rita again when she is taken into police protection. Appearances Category:Females Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Teens Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Aboriginals Category:Protagonists Category:Mitchell Family Category:Connors Family Category:Antagonists Category:J Block Category:Lesbians Category:Fight Club Category:Killers Category:Siege of Wentworth